Sengoku Basara: iPod Shuffle Challenge of Death
by sara-what's-her-face
Summary: See inside for rules. Yeah... decided to do one of these. They are a collection of small drabbles with songs as prompts. It was really hard but a lot of fun. Take a look-see if interested!


**Final Fantasy XIII-2 iPod Shuffle Challenge**

Rules

Pick a fandom

Grab your iPod and put it on shuffle

Write drabbles of each song

You have until the end of the song to write it

No skipping or pausing

* * *

**Drabble 1**

**The Animal by Disturbed**

The men stood at attention, waiting for their general's command. As the enemy charged forth, Masamune could feel his heart pounding with excitement. Somewhere among the Takeda army was him: Sanada Yukimura. At his command, the young One-Eyed Dragon ordered his men to attack. He, along with his Right Eye, Kojuro, also charged. As Masamune fought against the enemy, his one eye searched for the Tiger's Young Cub.

It wasn't long until he found him charging at full speed towards the young general.

Masamune also charged and attacked. It was strange really. Whenever he was around Yukimura, he couldn't control himself in battle. He always let the blood-lust consume him and control him. And strangely, he liked it.

* * *

**Drabble 2**

**Oceanborn by Nightwish**

Motochika swiftly blocked Motonari's attack and held it. This was it. The decisive battle. Today was the day that Motonari and Motochika would fight to the death and then decide which clan was more superior. And what better a battlefield than out at sea. The salty sea breeze, the sound of waves crashing against his mighty fortress of a battle ship; Nothing could have been more perfect. Though the Ogre of the West was slowly but he would fight to the end. Motochika quickly decided though that should he fall, this would be his grave.

* * *

**Drabble 3**

**Glitter in the Air by Pink**

The cherry blossoms fell upon the grass delicately as spring began to roll in. This was it, thought Kasuga: the day when she would confess to her Lord Kenshin about her feelings. She was nervous... horrified even. But now was the time. She walked into his quarters.

"Ah, Kasuga," said Kenshin. "What news have you brought me?"

"...No news, my lord," muttered Kasuga nervously. "Just..."

"What is it, my most beautiful blade?" asked a concerned Kenshin.

Kasuga blushed.

"Nothing, sir..." Kasuga. "It's just... I wanted to say..."

She took a deep breath.

"I love you, Lord Kenshin!"

* * *

**Drabble 4**

**Bitter Taste by Three Days Grace**

Ieyasu blocked Hideyoshi's fierce punches. But how long would he be able to keep this up? No, he couldn't think like that. The Land of the Rising Sun _would_ be united; and until then, he had no intention of dying. Hideyoshi would fall here: forceably uniting Japan through strength was something that Ieyasu frowned upon. Strength alone was nothing to the young lord if one was without bonds.

* * *

**Drabble 5**

**Walking in the Air by Nightwish**

It was another cloudless night. The stars were shining beautifully and the moon glowing like a giant lamp. As Sasuke leapt from tree to tree, following the Takeda clan back to their home of Kai, he passed by the large town that was just before the castle. He couldn't help but notice a couple of small children playing at night catch sight of him and look on in awe. Sasuke smirked. To be young and naïve again, he thought. He remembered when he was young and first saw other ninja jump from tree to tree. He recalled being star-strucked. He too wanted to be a ninja. And eventually, he got his wish. But, he turned his attention away from the children and looked in his general direction. The night was certainly a beautiful one.

* * *

**Author's notes**: I ran out of time really fast, ha ha! Sorry if the last two don't make sense, I was in a hurry to get them done (although, as it turned out in the last one, the song was longer than I thought, ha ha!). I wanted to add on to the third one, but I ran out of time. **I am also taking requests for one shot prompts.** Hope you enjoy!


End file.
